Out of my mind
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Something odd happens to Spongebob, and it starts to change him, his family thinks hes crazy and that hes just imagining things but, when he can no longer hold it back, what will he do? Also for Mephiles101 on deviant art.
1. Chapter 1

Spongebob sighed as he stepped out from the Krusty Krab after closing shop, he waved to his neighbor before he stepped inside his boat and started the engine, he switched on the radio, he cocked his brow at the creepy static sound that came on, huh, must be the weather he thought as he shrugged it off and changed the channel before he drove off on his way home.

He sung along with the song as he drove down the road, he jumped when something suddenly hit his windshield, like a ball of dirt and grass, or a really big bug, 'huh' he said to himself, weird, and again, he just shrugged it off and sprayed his windshield and turned the wipers , he must've ran into a muddy puddle or something.

He sighed again as the window finally cleared but it was no use when a storm of mud, and insects started to rain down, smacking into the boat like it was rain, some of it had even managed to rain into the boat, some of it shot at him, he nearly swerved off the road while he tried to dodge the balls of mud and dead insects.

He gasped as he felt something sting the side of his neck, he finally came to a stop on the side of the road, his vision was starting to blur, and his breathing was heavy, he stepped out of the vehicle, he fell to his knees as he held his neck, "Spongebob" rang out a loud whisper that seemed to echo around him.

He looked around to find that no one was there, and that he had to have imagined the mud storm as the road, and his boat were all clear of mud and dead insects, 'hmm, strange.' and his neck no longer hurt, he stood up, why was he out of his boat? He should be home by now with his family.

He stepped back inside his boat where the radio played the same creepy static sound, only it was skipping with the faint sound of sound in the background, he sighed as he switched it off, a nice quiet ride home would probably be best.

* * *

Laura's attention was drawn from the kitchen when the front door slammed when her husband walked in. The kids, Thomas, and Lola were sitting in the living room, watching T.V when he walked in, Lola gasped, and jumped up, "Daddy!" she shouted as she ran to him, and he just smiled, leaning down to pick her up.

"Hey, how's daddy's little girl? Where's my hug?" he asked before they hugged, Thomas watched them before he rolled his eyes when their eyes met, Spongebob smiled and Thomas just turned back to the T.V.

Spongebob then looked to his wife who approached him, she smiled and hugged him, he leaned down to kiss her but before he could he gasped in agony after Lola had poked the mark on his neck, causing him to nearly drop her, he put her down and put his head on Laura's shoulder to try and bare the pain.

"Way to go, Lola, You broke dad." Thomas scoffed, Lola just gasped, bringing her hands to her lips, tears filled her eyes, she didn't like the idea that she had hurt her daddy.

Laura reached up to him after she noticed the mark, "Sp, Spongebob, what is that?" she asked, he just smacked her hand away, "I, it's nothing, dear, Its just, a bug bite." he said as he stood up, and he looked down at Lola, he awed, he must've scared her.

He reached his arms out for her, "It's ok, Lola." he said as he brought her in a hug, he wiped her tears, and kissed her forehead before he turned to his wife, "Well, dinner's done if you're hungry." she informed, and he nodded, patting Lola on the shoulder, "Come on guys, let's go eat." he said as he lead the way to the kitchen.

* * *

Spongebob stood in the bathroom, using a towel to wipe his body dry, he turned his head back to the room when Laura called for him, he stepped into the room, and she stared at him, she could never get used to his body, he was just so, she shook her head as she cleared a spot for him, she patted the empty spot next to her.

"You coming to bed Robert?" she asked him, and he just giggled as he walked over and slid in the bed, pulling the covers over him, he moved his arm so she could rest her head on his chest, she lifted her head up to kiss him, and he smiled, turning to her he sat up and kissed her back, Spongebob blinked a couple times as she pulled back, just a tease, she smiled and laid back down on his chest.

*tick* *tick* *tick*

Spongebob sighed to himself as he stared up at the ceiling, he glanced at his clock, it was almost two, and he wasn't falling asleep, and he was tired, he closed his eyes again for the hundredth time that night, it would seem that sleep came faster then expected but, when a little voice ran across the room, he jumped up, he looked around to see if someone was in the room with them, he looked at Laura who was sleeping, it couldn't have been her, I mean, it could have been her snoring.

Spongebob sighed as he laid back down, and closed his eyes when heard a whisper, which sounded something like, 'daddy' Spongebob jumped up, turning, expecting Lola to be standing at his side of the bed, asking to sleep with them because she had a nightmare.

"Hmm, Spongebob?" Laura softly spoke as she cracked open on of her eyes, she could feel her husband shifting all night, he looked at her, "hey, did you hear that?" he asked her, and she looked at him, "Hear what?" she asked, 'daddy'

Spongebob jumped out of the bed, "That!" he said, "I think that Lola's out of bed." he said, she cocked her brow, "I don't hear anything, but, if you do, then just, go check." she said as she turned her back to him, he nodded as he turned around to leave the room to check on his daughter in the next room.

He cracked the door open to find little Lola fast asleep, it couldn't have been her, she was asleep, 'daddy' there it was again, he turned around to look at Thomas's room which was already cracked open, he peaked his head through and found that even Thomas was fast asleep. Spongebob's heart started to race, if it wasn't the kids, and it wasn't Laura.

Someone was in the house, but who? He froze at the door as he seen a tall dark shadow deep in the back of Thomas's room, a pair of eyes stared at him, Spongebob watched as the shadow raised it's thick shadowy arm, showing the sharpness of it's claws, panic filled him as the thought of this creature, slicing through his son.

Spongebob without thought, barged in Thomas's room, having him jump out of bed, Spongebob looked around the room, as the shadow had vanished, he must've been seeing things, but that's when he heard a whisper in his ear, but it was far off from anything he'd ever heard, a laugh, a deep, dark demonic laugh, the hair on his neck stood up at how cold the water around him got, he'd never felt something so sinister, so, evil, so bone chilling.

"He smells so, good." the voice whispered before Spongebob screamed at the top of his lungs and yanked Thomas out of his bed, before he turned around and ran back to Lola's room and snatched her up and then raced down stairs.

"D, dad." Thomas spoke as he bounced on his father's shoulder as he ran down the stairs, "Spongebob!" Laura called as she ran down the stairs, she looked at the kids on his shoulders, "What's going on?" she asked before he ducked as he'd seen the same shadow race across the room and run into the kitchen where it was completely dark.

Sweat washed down his face as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him, "There's someone in the house." he said as he ran them outside, "What?" she asked, he shook his head as he put the kids down, "I don't know what it was! It was huge, a, and evil! I could hear it's demonic voice, it's laughter! He was gonna kill Thomas!" he shouted snatching up his son to keep him safe.

"Well, we gotta call the cops!" Laura said, and Spongebob nodded, rubbing the top of Thomas's head, "Dad!" he groaned, wanting him to let go, but he wouldn't release his grip.

* * *

The officers sighed as they walked out of the Pineapple, and rubbed their faces, Spongebob rushed up to them, "Well?" Spongebob asked, and the men shrugged, "No signs of anyone, must've left, but you can tell us what he looks like and we'll take it from there." the man said as he took out a piece of paper.

"Th, that's the thing, I didn't get a good look at the guy, i just know that he was tall, at least 6 or 7 feet, I just seen his shadow, and heard his, horrible voice." Spongebob said as he gripped at his head, "A shadow? Well, a shadows not gonna help with anything, and the only 6 or 7 foot person we know is, you." they said, "Me?" Spongebob cocked his brow.

"Heh, he must've been spooked by his own shadow, he's too big for his good." one of the officers said, "But, he was staring at me, he was gonna kill my son! He even said that he smelt good! and no offense Tom, but he smells like a sweaty teenager!" he said and Thomas cocked his head before he lifted his armpit to smell.

"You don't have a description of this guy, we can't help you, whoever he was, he's gone now, and you guys can go back to bed, don't these kids have school tomorrow?" the man asked before he turned and signaled his men to follow.

Spongebob sighed as he turned to his family, "Ok, the nice officers said it's safe, come on guys." he said as he waved his arm for them to follow, Thomas then looked at his mother, "Is he ok?" he asked her, and Laura smiled, "Of course, he was just scared, and wanted to protect us from whatever thing he thought he saw, he's probably just tired." she assured before she sent them back to bed.

Spongebob stood in the living room, watching as the kids walked up the stairs to their rooms, "Laura, I swear, there was something in his room." he said, and she turned to look at him, "You think i imagined it, don't you?" he asked, feeling a little winded at the thought, Laura shook her head, "I didn't say that, I just, a shadow?" she questioned, and he sighed, "No shadow could have moved like that, unless there was someone there, and It wasn't me, Laura, I would never raise my hand to my child, especcially while he's sleeping, it talked, Laura." he said as he held her shoulders.

"I, I could feel it, breathing down my neck when I went in that room, a, and it was just, so evil, so dark and, he was in our house!" he said as he kept shaking her, "Do you think I'd make something like that up?" he asked her, and she shook her head, stepping back from him, "No, I just, whatever it was, it's gone now." she said as she rubbed his shoulder, and he sighed, nodding, "I, I really hope so." he said as she helped him up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Spongebob sighed as he stood at the grill, poking his spatula into the bottom of the patty to keep it from sticking. He used his hand to wipe the sweat and exhaustion he felt from his eyes, having had little to no sleep last night, or the night before, not when he kept having these, dreams, more like, visions, like, he was this, thing, he couldn't describe, he was afraid, but for what?

He sighed as he closed his eyes, he was drifting in and out of it, he was just so tired, he jumped when he heard someone whisper in his ear, but it was more of a hiss, then a whisper, gasping as he looked down and nearly burnt his patty, if Eugene was here, he'd be barking at him right now, "Huh?" he looked up at the window where his old friend, Squidward stood, "Where's my order?" he asked, "Oh, yeah, sorry, i was, just a little distracted." he answered as he handed i'm his order.

'To think Ol' man Krabs put this place in trust with him'

Spongebob sighed as he stepped up to the bathroom mirror, he looked at his face, he looked horrible, rings around his eyes, sure, he was fifty, but he didn't have to look, and act like it, he wasn't that old, in sponge years.

He shook his head as he reached his hands down to the running water, thinking that if he splashed some cold water on his face that it might wake him up so tha he could stay awake to manage his place while he was still sane.

Spongebob smiled as he stepped out of the bathroom, seeing his wife and two kids walking into the building, he waved to them as he stood next to the boat.

"Daddy!" Lola shouted out as she ran to greet him, "Lola!" he shouted with equal excitement as he bent down to catch her, "How's daddy's little girl?" he asked as he hugged and kissed her head, she giggled, "hehe, good, but i am a little hungry though." she smiled, and he awed.

"Well, it's a good thing you came by, I can't let my little girl run around on an empty stomach, so, what do you want? A junior patty, with-" "Ice cream!" she pipped, and he laughed, "Ice cream? On a patty?" he questioned, and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Ew, no silly!" she said as she placed her hands on her hips, and he just chuckled, turning to his son who was on his phone, "Tommy?" he called him, "Hmm, what?" he barked, Spongebob sighed, "You're hungry too, right? What do you want?" he asked him, and Tom just shrugged.

"Wh, Hey!" Thomas shouted as his phone was yanked out of his hand by his father and held up high so he couldn't reach, "You're not even gonna say hi? Or tell me how your day was?" Spongebob asked, and Thomas sighed, "Hi dad, and today sucked, like all the other days, there, you happy now? Can I have my phone back?" he asked, and Spongebob hesitated.

"Right after you tell me what you want me to make you." he said, and Tom growled, "I don't want anything." he said, and Spongebob smiled, "Not even a krabby patty, with, your name on it, and- extra pickled peppers and a bottle of hot sauce?" Spongebob smirked, and Tom sighed, he couldn't resist it, "Fine." he said as he turned his head, and his father laughed, ruffling up his hair before he gave him his phone back.

"Hey." he said as he wrapped his arms around his wife, and kissed her, "Glad to see you guys." he said, and she smiled, "Yeah, well, I just thought that I should take the kids out to see their father at work after school, as well as to get something to eat." she smiled, and he sighed running his fingers through her hair.

"Well, you guys go take a seat, and ol pops will have it out in a a bit." he said before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Spongebob sat at the table with his family, smiling on at them as they sat down and ate their food that he'd prepared special for each of them, he multitasked between listening to his two girls and watching as his son drowned his patty in hot sauce, he scoffed to himself, that boy was almost as daring as his aunt Sandy, leave it to her to show her son the wonders of spicy foods.

He turned his head towards his wife who was sitting next to him, she'd stopped talking about her day with her mother, and decided to stare at him as he looked over his two beautifully made children, he smiled at her as she leaned her head on his shoulder, and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"A, and he took this thing, an, and he, anyways, he said, if you believe in yourself, and with a tiny pinch of magic, all my dreams will come true!" Lola exclaimed, and Spongebob laughed, he remembered that show when he was a boy.

"So, Tom, how was school? Did you get to see the magician too?" he asked him, and Tom just shrugged, taking a bite of his patty, "Don't worry bout it." he said out from his lips as he chewed his food.

"He went." Lola broke into the conversation, "but he was too busy staring at Penelope to watch the show." she grinned, and Tom gasped, "I was not!" he shouted, his face already starting to change color.

Of course his father couldn't resist the opportunity to get in on this, "Oh, does someone have a crush on the princess?" he questioned with a knowing smirk, "Wha, No! She's lying! I don't have a thing for the princess!" he spat.

"Oh, I think someone had a little too much hot sauce." Laura joked as she raised her eyebrows, "Not you too!" Tom said before he turned to his father who laughed, "It's ok if you like her Tommy, she's a really sweet young lady, and she would make a great wife for you one day." Spongebob admitted, plus the thought of his son and his best friends daughter hooking up, sounded like a dream.

"I don't like her!" he shouted at him, having Spongebob scoot back a little, "Tommy doesn't like Penny, he 'Loves' her!" Lola snickered, "oooh, Shut up, pip squeak!" Tom growled, and Lola gasped, placing her hands on her hips.

"Who you calling a pipsqueak, shorty?" she barked back, having him gasp, while their parents sat back, they glanced at each other as they watched their kids get into it, Spongebob just sighed, and smiled at her, "Oh, just another day in paradise." he shook his head before looking back at them before he had to seperate them.

"Ok Kiddos, break it up, this is no place for fights." he said before he turned to his son, "You better watch yourself, son, you know your sister can hog tie you in less than five seconds, do you really want to test her?" he questioned, and Tom rolled his eyes, "Brat." he hissed, "Grr, Jerk!" "Homewrecker." he crossed his arms as he turned his head.

"Thomas!" Spongebob gasped placing his hands on his sides, "Grr, What old man?" he questioned, "Don't what me, Mister, that wasn't very nice, you better apologize to her, right now." he demanded, and Tom scoffed, "No."

"Or you're grounded, that means, no phone, or games, for, three, weeks." he glared at him, and Tom shrugged, "Three weeks, pft-" "Did I say three weeks? I meant, three, months!" Spongebob gritted his teeth, having his sister snicker at him, "You two, missy." Laura pointed at her, "Hold on, wait what?"

Thomas growled, turning to his little sister, "Do I really have to?" he asked, "Four months." "Ok, fine! Lola, you annoying little- I'm sorry- (sorry that you're such a pain in the ass)" he mumbled the last bit to himself as he hugged her.

"Thanks, loser." she smirked as she pulled out of the hug, and he hissed at her before he turned his back on her, snatching up his phone and pushing in his password.

"So, Penelope, huh?" Spongebob smirked, "Dad." Tom warned, "Ok, fine, sorry, I was just saying-" "Can you please, stop talking to me?" he asked, and Spongebob just smiled, picking up his patty, "It's kinda like how I was with you, huh?" he whispered to his wife as he nudged her shoulder.

Laura just blushed, sliding her hands around his arm, "oh, you." she giggled as she leaned her head against him, and he leaned in for a kiss, to this day, he could still feel himself falling more, and more in love with her, thinking of what more she could possibly do to make him fall even more in love with her, he was just so lucky.

Spongebob sighed as he turned to his patty, he didn't have long until his break was over and he had to leave his family to go back to work, but he gagged before he could eat it once he got a whiff of the patty, he looked down at it to find that it had grown mold and was dripping cloudy yellow ooze, it had gone bad, but how? He'd just made it. He dropped it and looked at his families patties, finding that theirs was the exact same.

He gasped as he watched as his daughter picked up hers and brought it to her mouth, Lola jumped when the patty suddenly flew out of her hands and landed on the floor, she then looked up at her father who'd smacked it out from her hands, "Don't eat that, it's- bad?" he said as he looked again to find that it there was nothing wrong with it, other then that it laid scattered over the floor

"Robert?" Laura called to him, and he looked at her, "Are you, okay?" she asked him as she reached her hand for his arm, and he nodded, looking at his daughter, "Pa?" and he sighed, "I'm sorry, Lola, daddy thought he seen something, I must be going crazy." he said as he slid her his plate, "Here, you can have mine." he smiled.

"but, what will you eat?" she asked him, and he shrugged, "I'm not that hungry, if I get hungry later, I'll grab a snack." he answered as he bent down to pick up the mess he'd made.

"What was that today?" Laura asked as she slid her night shirt over her body as she approached her side of the bed, she looked at her husband who was sitting off the side of his side, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I don't know, babe, i just, thought I saw something, but, I was wrong." he said, and she sighed, climbing in her side of the bed, "I think I'm going crazy." he admitted, and she shrugged, "Well, maybe, you should go see a doctor." she suggested, and he shook his head.

"For what? For them to tell me that it's all normal, and that all i need is a good night's rest?" he questioned, and she sighed, "I just need some sleep is all." he said, and she shrugged, "Ok, fine, well, if sleep doesn't help, i'm gonna drag you in that office, one way or another." she said, and he nodded, "Fair enough." he said as he climbed in and pulled the covers over himself.

Spongebob yawned as he turned to her, scooting as close as they were comfortable with, he sunk down and laid his head on her chest, he wrapped his arm around her waist and sighed, finding this the best way to get some sleep, falling asleep in the arms of your everything, he smiled, while she pet the back of his head as he drifted deeper into his sleep, finally, thinking that he might actually get some sleep, but that was until he heard a sound, he opens his eyes upon hearing a light switch on, he turns to the door where a light is shown, someone was up.

"Hey, Laura, I think one of the kids-" he looks to her side of the bed, to find that she wasn't in the bed next to him, looking at the clock, it read 3 in the morning, he sighed looking towards the door, wondering what she was doing out of bed this late, so he decided to get out of bed to investigate.

The floor creaking beneath his feet with each step he took, he approached the door that lead down stairs, maybe she was fixing herself a snack.

"Hey, Laura?" he called her name from around the corner of the steps before he could get to the bottom, hearing the sound of glass and metal clink against each other, he didn't know why but he felt, uneasy about this whole setting, it was until he stepped down the last step that the whole setting he was in, had suddenly changed.

He stood in the middle of four, large pillars, there were rows, upon, rows of them, cracked from the years of weather, and marked with graffiti, trying to figure out where he was but, couldn't, he'd never seen such a run down place in his life. He spun around as he heard something hum in his ear, but found that there was nothing there.

Spongebob then gasped as he heard a familiar voice, call out to him, "R, Robert!" he looked around for the source, "Laura! Where are you!" Spongebob shouted, he turned to his right as he heard the sound coming from the distance, and it sounded like, she was in pain.

"Huh? Laura! Wh, where are you!" he shouted, tears filled his eyes as he ran through the endless pillars, and he couldn't find her, "Hnn, Sp, Spongebob." she cries in painful ecstasy, and he stopped, he didn't know where to go, where she was, "please- hn, stop." she begged in his ear.

"Laura, where-" he flinched, and spun around as he heard the painful sound of something, like, nails on a chalkboard off to the far right, where he seen a shadow flash across his sight of view, he didn't even have enough time to see what it was, before he turned around again, hearing the darkest laugh he'd ever heard, it gripped him with fear, he'd never felt something so sinister.

"Uh, Robert-" he heard her shudder his name, he gasped as he turned around, and seen this, figure, sitting on the metal support beams of whatever they were under, it sat like a large gargoyle that didn't belong, it's wings stretched around it's body to cover itself. His eyes followed the long black appendage that hung low like a tail, which is could easily touch the ground if it allowed it to drop any further, but it just swayed like a cats.

"Wh, what are you! a, and, what did you do to my wife! Where is she!" he shouted at it, and it just laughed before it suddenly vanished into thin air, and then appeared a few rows ahead of him, it's features still blocked off from sight, the only thing he could see were what appeared to be horns, and it's tail that drifted around it's huge body.

Spongebob jumped as it had suddenly appeared with in three feet of him, fear struck him as he'd never seen something so big, and he thought he was big, but this thing, had to be at least, 10 or 11 feet tall, and 5 feet from shoulder to shoulder.

"Wh, where's my wife." he demanded an answer, he didn't care how big it was, or what it was, he just needed to find her, and the beast laughed, "She's dead." it spoke in a dark demonic voice before he'd suddenly blacked out.

* * *

Spongebob gasped as he sprung out of the bed, panting, sweat poured down his face, he looked around to see where he was, and sighed in relief as he found that he was in his room, and that his wife, was laying in the bed next to him. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Hnn, what's the matter?" she asked before he wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh, I had the worst nightmare, there was this, this monster, the same one from Tom's room, a, and, he'd, killed you- oh, baby, I don't know what I'd do if that ever happened!" he said as he buried his head in her chest, letting her shirt soak in the few tears that found their way out.

Laura just sighed, rubbing his back, "It's ok, i'm fine, I'm here." she calmly spoke, and he sighed, picking up his head, he placed his forehead on hers, "Oh, please, don't ever leave my sight, I love you, too much." he said before he kissed her, he shuddered, running his hand down the side of her face, feeling her soft brown hair as he did so, Laura just looked at him, it was 4 in the morning, she rubbed the back of his head to comfort him.

"I'm taking you to see that doctor." she said, and he nodded, "O, ok, hnn, just, promise me you won't leave me." he said, and she smiled, kissing his nose, "I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Spongebob sighed as he and his wife sat in the waiting room, she was sitting up reading a magazine that had been sitting on the side, he looked at the pictures on the wall before looking down at his wife, he glanced over at the page she was reading, something about some type of chocolate parfait, which she was tempted to show him, since her husband was technically a professional chef and could make her anything, but, they weren't here for parfaits.

Laura looked at him and smiled for a few seconds, "What?" she asked, and he sighed, glancing at the doctors door, and she sighed, shifting the book in her hands to the next page, "We're not having this conversation, you're seeing that doctor, one way or another." she said, and he sighed, shaking his head.

"I just think it's useless, they're not gonna know what's wrong with me." he said, and she shook her head, "Look, bargain marts having a sale on clothes, do you think Tom, or Lola would like some new clothes?" she asked, "Oh, it's not that bad, and if you get in there, and they say nothings wrong, then, that's just good news, You promised." she said, he he sighed again.

"Mr. Squarepants?" called the doctor, and he stood up, "Follow me." he said as he gestured for him to follow, having Laura grab him by the hand and drag him along until they went into a room, "The doctor will be with you in just a few minutes." he said as he handed him a gown to change.

He sat on the bed after finally getting changed, he turned to his wife who leaned herself against one of his arms, and he sighed as she caught one of her hands that ran to the palm of his, they turned their attention to the door that opened as their doctor walked in the room, he jumped a little once seeing the over sized sponge, forgetting that this was the same small sponge he'd cured of the suds several times.

Now, this sponge was as tall as a house, was married and had two children to back that up, "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Squarepants?" the man asked, Spongebob shook his head, "Noth- mph." he grunted as she elbowed him in the rib, "He's lying sir, he's been losing sleep, and-"

"Losing sleep?" the man questioned, and Spongebob shook his head, "I'm losing my mind, sir, I haven't been sleeping, as I should, because I'm afraid of what happens when I close them-" "What happens?" the doctor asks, "I just have these, most- horrible dreams, that I can't seem to wake up from, and, I mean, they're not like any other dream, they feel, so real, most of the time it would be about, about her, or, my kids." Spongebob shook his head as the doctor wheeled his chair over to him to check his vitals.

"What kind of dreams, might i ask?" he asked, and Spongebob began to shiver, tears filled his eyes, and Laura gasped as he suddenly started squeezing her hand, but stopped once he realized he was hurting her.

"Sorry." he apologized to her, the doctor glanced at her, even she seemed to be concerned, "Whatever it was.. it seems to be affecting both of ya." he noted, and she nodded, telling him about how he'd wake up screaming, sometimes he'd jump out of their bed and even go to their childrens room to check on their precious children.

The man nodded after checking his reflexes and his blood pressure, "you seem to be pretty healthy." he said as he picked up his mini flashlight to check his eyes.

"M' kay, just follow the light for me." he instructed, while he did so, nearly after a few seconds when he switched eyes, he couldn't help but to freeze where he stood, "What was that?" he mumbled as he seen something dark flash across the back of his rentna, he couldn't even recognize what he'd seen, it fast.

He then switched eyes, looking deep into his eye to see if he could see it, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he finally got a look of this thing, but it wasn't clear, it appeared to be sitting on the ground of his eye, and it appeared to be breathing heavily.

He then heard a low growl in his ear, it felt as if this thing, was standing behind him, he then jumped back, screaming in horror as the thing suddenly flashed across his sight, creating a rawr that only he could hear, it displayed many fangs that were attached to its mouth, he ended up falling out of his chair which he kicked as he scooted back against the wall.

"M, Monster!" he pointed at him, as the sponge stood up, and approached him, in attempt to help him, but the man screamed even louder as he saw the man's face twist into something evil, he'd started throwing things at him, demanding that he get out, fearing for his life. Spongebob looked at his wife.

"I, I didn't even do anything." he said as they were escorted out of the room. Spongebob hummed to himself as he looked himself in the visor mirror, finding that there was nothing wrong, except for the slight redness from his loss of sleep.

Laura sighed as she kept driving, "So much for that." she said, and he looked at her, "What do you think he saw?" she asked him, and Spongebob shook his head, "maybe- he seen what I keep seeing." he answered, and she just glanced at him, "I think you should call off for work." she suggested.

"i can't miss work, it's just a little bit of-" "Robert." she called to him in that tone he never liked, he sighed, slouching back, "Fine." it was never a good idea to argue with the mrs.

Spongebob sighed as he stepped out of the boat, until he his daughter came running out from Squidwards house, calling out for him, he couldn't help but to smile as she jumped up to him for a hug.

"I've missed you daddy!" She said said as she rubbed her nose against his, and he just laughed before he turned to look at his son who'd walked up to them.

"Hey Tommy, how's my big man?" He questioned, and he just shrugged, "you wanna hug too? There's enough room." He said as he held out his other arm.

Being the teenager he was, he just shook his head and went to turn around but yelped out as his father had suddenly grabbed onto him, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Dad!" He raised his voice, "This is embarrassing! Let go!" He shouted as tried to push him away.

"You know what else is embarrassing? That hair, here, lemme fix that for you!" He said before he put him in a headlock and started running his knuckles through the top of his head.

"Owe dad! That hurts! Stop it! Mooom!" He cried out as he tried to pull free, "Robert, that's enough." Laura said placing her hands on her hips.

Spongebob sighed, surrendering his arms, and Tom stood up, rubbing his head, having his mother wrap him in her arms and pet his hair, Tom looked up at him, "jerk." He smirked, Laura just shook her head, a smile spreading across her face.

"Come on, kids, it's lunch time." Laura said as she turned around and walked back to the house._

Spongebob smiled as his wife slid him his plate, it was just a simple seaweed noodle stew, just to hold them over until dinner, "Thanks dear." he smiled before he turned to his food, "I am starving." he said as he lifted his fork to his mouth, but before he could eat it, he dropped it with a gag, he shook his head.

'That was, odd.' he said to himself before he picked up his fork again, and, he gagged again, "Robert?" Laura looked up at him from her side of the table, feeling a little concerned, she glanced at Lola before looking back.

"Is the food bad?" she asked him, and he quickly looked back up at her, shaking his head, "What? No hun- it's just that, I think I might have eaten something that didn't agree with my stomach earlier." he answered, but he couldn't recall what, "I'm sure this stuff tastes, great." he smiled before he forced a fork in his mouth.

He forced his hand in front of his mouth as he gagged again, he then forced himself to swallow what was in his mouth, he then smiled, "See, it's-" he covered his mouth again as it came back up, he shook his head, and ran to the bathroom.

He fell to his knees, while gripping onto the rim of the seat to throw up, he panted as he came close to stopping, when he opened his eyes, he'd let out a scream as he'd seen that the stuff he'd thrown up, was like a thick, oily black substance, and some of it still hung from his lips.

He pushed himself back as far as he could until he ran into his wife's legs which were waiting at the door, he gasped at her sudden touch, "L, Laura." he looked up at her, he shook his head, he was freaking out, he looked back at the toilet, and she got the hint to walk over and see for herself.

Laura sighed, as she seen that it was just the stew he'd swallowed, and she guessed, that he must've been seeing things again, she walked over to him after she'd flushed it, "It's gone." she said as she rubbed the back of his head, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach.

"What's wrong with dad?" Tom asked as he stood behind his mother who held his father, and she just sighed, "I wish I knew." she shook her head.

The echoes of wild birds filled her ears as she slowly ventured deeper into the forest, being careful to not make a sound, she'd turn around and signal her troops to halt, they were entering enemy territory, she crouched down to look at a huge print that was placed a few inches in front of her.

Taking note that this wasn't made by any man fish kind, she gasped as she seen something flash across the area, she turned her head up to look to see a couple leaves that'd been stirred flutter back down.

She stood up, someone else was here with them, she looked behind her at her troops and hushed them, before she signaled them to slowly follow her, she'd turned her attention to a tall tree that's been snapped in half a few feet ahead, taking note of the four claw marks on the lower half.

She then turned her head around to look at her troops but stopped when she seen the tall pine tree next to her shared the same pattern of marks, "What do you think it is? A sea bear?" asked one of her team leaders.

"Captain-" called one of the troops who'd wandered off a head, he stood on an edge of a crater, he then pointed down as she walked over, "My god-" said one of the men as they looked upon the bodies of their enemies, torn to pieces, and left to rot.

She covered her nose to block out the smell, that was when she heard a twig snap, she jumped around to find that all her men, had been wiped out, she looked at her shoulder as a thick chunk of flesh and blood dropped onto her uniform.

Laura shot up out of her bed, sweat pouring down her face, "R, Robert." she called for him to wake up, but when she turned to his side, he was gone, she looked to the bathroom, expecting him to have got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, but, the door was open, and the light was off.

However, the hallway light from the top of the staircase, was on, and the door, was cracked open, growing curious, just now hearing the silent sound of glass pushing against each other, from an open fridge.

She smiled, she could use a midnight snack to calm her nerves, she guessed as she slid off the bed and quietly made her way down the stairs not to wake their two sleeping children. She, however, started to slow down, upon hearing something that, didn't quite add up.

She could feel her skin stand up, her pores screaming at her, the feeling she got from this, reminded her of her dream, and it brought fear down to her stomach.

She heard, growling, and not any growl she'd heard, a wild animal? Perhaps, but this, no, this sounded a lot, darker, alot, sinister, she could feel the bad vibes coming from down stairs, her gut telling her to run back up stairs and call the police, to gather her children and take them to somewhere safe, but, what could possible be this, thing? In her house, and where was her husband?

She slowly, and quietly snuck down to the kitchen, taking note of the dem light on the floor from an open fridge, peeping her head around the corner, she found her husband, crouched around a corner a few feet away from the open fridge, which was a wreck, shelves were knocked down, the door even a little bent, his body shaking as he ate whatever he was eating.

She took another step in the kitchen, "R, Robert?" she softly called his name, having him suddenly stop, he turned his head slightly before turning back around, he then stood up, he then turned to face her, and she froze, covering her mouth as she looked at him.

His face, covered in what looked like blood, she glanced down at the raw meat that he'd towarn into, and she could have sworn she seen his tongue slither out from his lips to lick up the blood, and the look in his eyes, were, cold, like there was nothing there until he straightened up, she could hear his bones crack as he straightened his posture.

Realising what he was doing, he turned to look at the mess, shocked at what he'd done, "L, Laura." he said, returning to his, normal self, if you'd call him normal anymore.

"What-" she spoke, but stopped when he stepped up, leaning down in attempt to give her a kiss but, stopped when he got a whiff of her, "oooh-" he growled, causing a new fear to sweep over her, as she'd never heard him talk like this.

"You smell- hmm, delicious." he hissed before he hunched over, gripping at his head, "L, Laura- G, get out." he growled in his normal voice, and she stepped back, "R, Robert." "GO!" he yelled at her, the volume of his voice was enough to shake her, she then ran up the stairs to wake her kids.

"Mom?" Tom questioned as she burst through his bedroom door, she ran to him, yanking him up by his hand, "C, Come on, Tommy, we gotta go." she said, her voice shaking with fear as she dragged him out of his room, still in pajamas to get Lola who'd woken up and went down stairs.

"Daddy?" she softly called her name before her mother grabbed her hand, "Come on-" "Dad?" Tom called out to him, finding his father hunched over on all fours, and blocking the door, he cried in pain as he could feel himself being taken over by something.

Spongebob rocked back and forth on the ground in the living room, he was grabbing at his head, his fingernails were bloody and chipped from scratching at himself, "Pl, please, r, run away! Gah, hnn." he cried as he clawed at himself, like he was trying to fight himself back, it was like he was being taken over, he had started to change, starting with his skin, and muscles, veins started to pop out of his skin.

He clawed at the ground as his fingers started to sprout sharp claws, it was all very painful, he looked up at his wife, he was changing into something he knew would be evil, tears still in his eyes, "L, Laura." he growled out from behind his teeth, "G, get the kids, a, and get out, n, now." he ordered.

Laura just sat there, shocked with terror, seeing her husband suddenly changed, "Sp, Sponge-"

"NOW!" he shouted with a loud growl before he started to scream on his knees, he wanted to claw at his mouth as his teeth had began to change but he was being held back by some invisible rope, he groaned in agony, blood came from his mouth as his now, extremely sharp teeth began to cut through his gums.

"Laura-" he managed to get out from the back of his throat, tears fell from his eyes, "Please." he begged, and Laura stood up, and he began to hunch back down, he continued to groan as some dark black horns began to grow from the side of his head, he dug into the ground, he turned his head slightly where his eyes met with the eyes of his son.

He'd never seen Thomas look so terrified, you would be too if you saw your mother, or father change into some demonic monster, Spongebob turned his head back to Laura, he looked at her with begging eyes, "L, Laura." he said and she looked to her two kids before she grabbed them and ran them the other way.

Spongebob smiled to himself as he watched his family escape, but he then went back to screaming as a he started to sprout a tail, he shook as he stood on his knees like he was possessed, his eyes rolled to the back his head before he stood up and started to laugh, he hunched forward for a few seconds as two giant bat like wings shot out from his back.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

"R, run!" Laura yelled out to her kids as she pushed them along, glancing back at their house that was in the distance, she then gasped as the roof blew off, and he jumped out, reaching as high as he could before he threw out his giant wings to catch him as his eyes landed on his pray, he then grinned before he dove down as fast as a rocket.

They'd gasped, Lola ended up falling on her back as the spot in front of them exploded, and a cloud of sand was left, and with a swift of a tail, the dust was gone, and in it, stood their father, or, what used to be their father, standing tall, a low growl was heard from his throat as he chuckled.

"Nowhere to run." he narrowed his eyes before he took a step closer, having them step back, "Quick! R, run the other way!" Laura pushed them ahead of them, having him laugh, watching as they ran for their lives, giving them a five second head start.

Thomas screamed as he'd suddenly appeared in front of him, and Lola smacked into his stomach, she stepped back, "D, daddy." she called to him, tears in her eyes, and Tom pushed her back, "That is not our dad, Lola." he informed her, and she looked at him.

"Y, Yes he is, he's just-" "A monster." he barked at her, before she turned back to her father, "D, Daddy, it's me, L, Lola." she said as she tried to take a step closer but stopped when she was suddenly met with the end of his tail, that was aimed for her face, turning it into a sharp arrow, and with a swift draw, he struck, but before he could hit, she was shoved out of the way by her older brother, who barely got out of the way, just giving him a bit of a trim off his hair.

Tom laid on top of her, holding her down, "See! What'd I tell you! You never-" he stopped when he came faced with his tail, he then looked up at his changed father, tears filled their eyes, he then looked up at his father.

"You leave my kids alone!" Laura shouted as she shoved him, and he glared at her, "Do whatever you want to me, just, leave our kids alone." she said, and he smiled, brushing the end of his tail against her cheek, his eyes scanned her small body, "I'm gonna have fun with you." he said before he wrapped his strong tail around her and then flew off.

Laura struggled to break free from his tail, not even really paying attention to the city below her.

"Wh, what are you planning to do with me?" She spat as she looked up at him but he didn't answer, he didn't even look at her he just kept his head straight as he flew out of the city.

"Wh, where are you taking me?" She asked before she caught sight of an approaching city, which looked to be abandoned.

She yelped as they made their decent down, approaching a tall super bridge that also appeared to be abandoned, and he tossed her under it.

She pushed her face up spitting out the dirt that was caught in her mouth from the fall.

She then turned her head around to look at him, seeing that smile was one thing, with his sharp flesh piercing fangs, but hearing that laugh was another, and it sent chills down her spine.

Her attention then shifted to his long tail that casually wiggled around his body. To think, this thing used to be her husband, she turned away tears filled her eyes.

She wondered if she'd ever see him again or their kids, her kids, she tried to stand up, hissing as she stood and felt a stinging pain on her knee where shed scraped it.

She shivered as she felt him breathing down her neck, hearing his sickening low growl as he smelt her.

"Hmm, you smell- appetizing." He said before he slid his tongue out from his mouth, having her gasp as his long snake like tongue slid over her cheek.

She yelped, grossed out she ran in front of him, wiping her cheek, and he just chuckled, "and you taste- even better." He smirked before he took a step, shaking the ground in the process, she backed up before he suddenly disappeared.

She gasped as she felt him suddenly appear behind her, he gave her a quick shove with his chest, causing her to stumble and almost fall but she turned around, but when she turned around, it was gone.

Laura then gasped as she heard him hiss in her ear, but when she turned around, he wasn't there, he was just toying with her.

She couldn't stand to be under this bridge much longer, so she decided to run, She jumped when she heard the sound of something screech like the sound of nails on a chalkboard, turning to just find four of his claw marks torn into one of the tall columns that supported the old bridge.

She jumped again after hearing him laugh behind her, turning around just to see his dark shadow run cross her line of sight before vanishing again.

She looked around for it, knowing she couldn't escape it, and the way she looked right now, scared out of her mind, he couldn't be more thrilled to see his pray so clueless.

"wh, where are you? Sh, show yourself!" She shouted, trying to act tough but it only amused him more, having him burst out in a cackle that shook the area around them, pebbles from the cracked columns crumbled to the ground.

She gasped as she looked up and seen his dark shadowy figure perched on a metal support beam. His huge wings were wrapped around his large body, he almost looked like, a gargoyle.

But he extended his wings again before he leaped down, knocking her down as he stood over her, he then crouched down, gripping his hands around her twig like wrists and forcing them down above her head.

"I'm gonna make you scream." He growled as his tail drifted to her face, using the tip of it to collect one of her tears, she stared up at his new features, thinking that this was her husband, or what used to be him, taken over by this, monster, his once beautiful eyes had turned into pure white, and his funny bucked teeth, were replaced with, fangs, and growing out from the side of his head, were two large red and black horns.

She groaned, turning her head as far as she could to get away from his long tongue that slid out from his mouth, "Hnn." she closed her eyes as it slid up her chin and over her cheek, and he let out a low moan as he shifted himself slightly as it closed in around her lips.

"Hmm." she said as she tightened her lips as he licked hers, wanting an invitation, growing a little impatient, he gripped onto her wrists tighter, digging his nails into one of them to get her to gasp in pain, her gasp was then replaced by a gag as he'd slid his long tongue in her mouth.

The beast moaned as he tasted her, he smiled as he found himself wanting more, his shorts growing ever tighter around his groin, she moaned out a cry as she felt him press himself against her, "Hnn, n, no." she protested as he slid one of his hands down her thighs, scratching her pink flesh a little, threatening to invade her black shorts, but before he could, he yelped out in pain as she'd bit down on his tongue, having him jump back and actually release her.

Laura took this time to get herself up, and run, looking around for a place to hide, she then found a giant concrete drainage pipe a few yards away, she glanced behind her to see how close he was, knowing that he'd come after her soon.

The best growled as he sat up, holding his mouth as blood trickled out from under his hand, his eyes had dark red veins on the outside that stretched towards the center of his appearing pupil.

He looked out at her, watching as she ran for her life, he couldn't really be mad however, no matter how much it'd hurt, so he couldn't hold back the chuckles that came from under his hand.

"Run, run my little dear, let's see how far you can get, it won't be very far, it won't be long until I find, and, 'DESTROY' you!" he burst out in an uncontrollable laugh before he'd suddenly stopped to lick the delicious blood off his lips, though, it wouldn't be nearly as great as hers, he'd eat her alive.

Laura panted as she ran through the pipes, trying to be as quiet as she could, hoping that he'd pass on and look elsewhere, she froze as she heard his voice coming from outside, he was looking for her.

"Oh, where are you precious!?" he sang as he walked out in front of the pipe, sighing in relief as he'd passed by, before she let out a gasp as he'd suddenly stuck his head in from the pipe, hanging upside down.

"Are you in here?" he asked, but found the pipe empty, she knelt down in the corner to try and stay hidden, covering her mouth as she felt the pipes shake with his weight as he entered, she crouched down, covering her ears as she heard him scratch his sharp nails against the walls, accompanied with low chuffle (think of a tiger's chuffle, but deeper).

"I know you're in here, my darling, I can smell your fear." he growled as he stepped in view of her, he was standing right there, across from her, but he wasn't looking in her direction, maybe he didn't see her-

"There you are." he grinned as he turned his head towards her, he then turned his body towards her, she flinched as his tail suddenly appeared in front of her, "R, Robert." she cried for him, choked with tears before she smacked it out of her face and ran past him.

"Hmm.." he hummed a low growl, "You know, I'm getting real sick of this." he said before she'd suddenly tripped when his tail wrapped around her foot and pulled her back, having her fall flat on her face in the old water beneath her. She turned around just in time to see him tower over her.

"You can run, I'll give you that much, but, not fast enough." he said, and she sat up, scooting back, "R, Robert, you are my husband-" she cried, trying to reach him, "P, please." she begged him to come out of this, knowing that he still had to be in there.

The beast then let out a terrifying shrill that paralyzed her in her steps. In the spance of her feeling numb, the beast climbed over her, and loomed a few centimeters from her ear, and in a deep, dark voice, he growled, "ROBERT.. IS DEAD."

"I'll make him suffer the pain, and torment he put me through, through you, we'll see how he likes it."

Even more tears fell from her face as he'd said this, and she struggled to break free of him, kicking, and punching him, but it was no use, his raging laugh filled the area around them, causing pepples to fall from the weak structure of the pipe as he sat up, "Wh, what are you gonna do with me? Are you, gonna, eat me?" she asked him, before he used his tail to slice through her shirt.

"You'll find out, soon enough." he chuckled, watching as she reached to close her ripped shirt back up, "Oh, no, let's see what we got here." he said as he forced her arms down, "Hnn, Spongebob, please." she cried as she struggled to break free as his tongue traveled up her chest before reaching her cheek.

"Hmm, i'm gonna fuck you bloody." he growled as his tail slid down her stomach before it reached down to her shorts, "Hnn, no, please, don't." she begged, "Hnn, R, Robert, please, I, I know you're in there, gah!" she gagged as he'd suddenly wrapped one of his hands around her throat to shut her up.

His eye twitched as he felt him yell over him, screaming for him to stop, oh, perhaps not, perhaps he'd give him a front row seat. Laura had taken a note of this as he'd suddenly stopped for a second, she knew now that, "Gah!"

"Hnn, no, stop." she choked as he gripped onto one of her breasts, she cried out, giving more fight as he tugged at her shorts, "No! Robert! Please! Stop!" she cried before she was silenced when he'd shoved his tongue back in her mouth, gagging at how long, and slimy it was, she wanted to throw up.

Laura had begun to thrash, kicking him as hard as she could, but it was no use, he was too big, and too strong, to him, it just felt like someone was tapping him, well, he was about to tap someone, she just didn't know it yet.

Laura let out a gasp as he'd taken back his tongue, a string of saliva hung from their mouths before he'd suddenly flipped her over, not really thinking, she took the small opening to try and run, crawling a few feet before she tried to stand up but it was useless as he'd pushed her back down, and ripped open the back of her shorts .

"Gah, hah! Sp, Spongebob! Please! I know you're still in there! Please, snap out of this! I, I n- gah, please, stop, i, it hurts!" she cried out to him as he'd plunged himself deep inside her, blood trickling down her thighs, and his cock.

It was dark and cold, silence filled the air all around him, and all he heard was the thrashing of ocean waves, which he found to be surprisingly, comforting, he opened his eyes and looked all around him to find that his eyes had glazed over, like a sickness that he'd had for a while, maybe this was what was in his mind, what kept him up, he'd felt like he'd been poisoned that's when he hissed at the stabbing pain on his neck, using his hand, he pressed his hand against his neck, where he'd been stung.

He'd cocked his head as he felt something, thick, wet, and almost sticky come into contact, picking his hand back up, he seen a little black glob of, whatever this thing was, and it was oozing out of his mark, it must've been infected, which he wasn't sure how, as he'd kept it clean, for most of the part.

He'd stopped examining the mark as he heard shuffling, he turned around as quickly as he could, but was numb, he'd felt like he'd been drinking, funny, he didn't remember drinking the night before, but he felt the effects of it, maybe it was from this mark. He grew dizzy, he couldn't stand much longer on his own two feet and ended up stumbling to his knees.

Falling into a lake of what appeared to be water, maybe if he splashed some on his face, he'd wake up from this horrible night mare, but when he took a handful of it, and brought it to his face, he stopped when he noticed that it wasn't water at all, but, blood, and there was so much of it, the question of where it came from hung in the air.

He felt sick, he could feel the color drain from his face, he scooted back, until he couldn't no more, he brought his hands to his head as he rocked back and forth, 'oh god, wh, where am I? Where's my family? My kids, Tommy, and, Lola? Where's my wife? L, Laura…" he wanted to cry out for her.

"L, Laura!" he shouted, hoping that she'd come and save him from this nightmare, he just wanted to be in her arms again, and feel safe, that was all, he turned his head to the sound of someone, splashing in the blood, hoping that it was her, and she'd come to retrieve him, but when he looked, he found something else.

In the distance, he could see what appeared to be a spot light, so he stood up, and slowly made his way over to the light, and in the light appeared two figures, one, he couldn't tell what it was, but it was huge, huge black things, that looked like horns, sprouted from it's head, and a long tail was attached to it's lower half.

It was the same thing he'd seen in Tom's room, and in that dream he had, but what it was, he still couldn't figure.

The sound that it made, sounded, familiar, dark, and filled with terror, he could feel its energy from the distance he was standing, and it felt, so, sinister, it froze him his spot, but one thing made it worse.

His ears soon picked up on a woman's voice, no, not just any woman but- but, Laura! His Wife! His, Everything! Crying out in painful ecstasy, as this, thing, this monster, raped her! And what made it worse, was, that this monster, looked, just like him! Oh, no, Why would he do that? He felt sick to his stomach like he'd been shot.

Was this the dream? as this the dream that he had? Was this real? What kind of sick dream is this? Why would Neptune curse this on him? But it looked, and felt all too real to be a dream.

"Laura! No! You Get off of her!" he shouted at himself as he attempted to punch him off of her but he'd just went through him, he couldn't even save her if he wanted to.

"No! NO! NO! YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU!" he shouted as it as he couldn't help but to try to grab him, "I will KILL YOU!" he shouted at it.

The beast twitched again as if he had a headache, but he'd quickly brushed it away as he took his time with his wife, whether she liked it or not.

The beast laughed out, "You should hear this pathetic loser, "Oh no! No STOP" he mocked before he chuckled, narrowing his eyes as he dug his claw in her hips and gave her a hard thrust, "He's so- gah" he growled as he repeated this.

"ANNOYING!" he shouted as he came in harder, having her cry out in further pain, she clawed at the concrete tunnel, she gasped to herself as she felt a thick chunk of the tunnel loosen, she growled as she managed to pick it up, she tried to push herself up, she had a hard time turning her head around to see him before she took the rock and smashed it across his face.

Savage stumbled back, holding his face, she then kicked him off and used the time to push herself up and run, she stumbled every few seconds, feeling the excruciating feel between her legs with each move she made, but she had to keep going.

She panted as she made it out of the tunnel, she tripped for a second, landing on her knees before she turned around to see him slowly walk out, she gasped, standing up, she stumbled forward as she ran, limping like a wounded animal.

"R, Robert." she cried his name again before she stumbled again, falling onto her knees, "You can keep running, you won't get very far." he said before he pushed her back down, she looked up at him, her life flashing before her eyes, in a second, that big scary monster had turned into her husband, who smiled down at her.

She could see her children run around him, laughing, and, actually smiling, she stopped smiling as it all vanished back to him, "Get on with it then- hnn, I know my sweet Robert is still in there, a, and I just want to say, that no matter what happens, e, even after this, I, I don't hate you, hnn, in fact, huh, I still- love you." she said as she narrowed her eyes to hold back her tears.

Savage gasped under his breath, wondering how she could still love him, "A, and I always will." she said before she closed her eyes to await her death, but nothing happened. She heard the shriek of the monster as he clawed at his head, fighting back whatever was taking over.

"N, No! You Stupid Sponge!" He shouted, "Hnn, th, this is m, my body!" Spongebob shouted as he pulled him back, "Get away from my wife, you son of a bitch!" Spongebob growled as he continued to fight, Laura watched as the beast shook, and she could hear her husband's voice again.

Laura gasped as he'd turned back to normal, he swayed like a tall building before he fell to his knees, and then fell down with a thud.

-

Spongebob hissed as Laura ran her fingers through the top of his head, she placed a wet towel on his forehead to keep him cool, even though that he'd won, he was still in alot of pain, his muscles ached, and his head throbbed.

Tom peeped his head out from the corner of the hallway, looking at his parents, while his mother, covered in stitches and bandages took care of his father, who didn't have a mark on him.

Spongebob buried his face in her stomach as a wave of overbearing pain washed over him, "R, Robert." she rubbed his shoulder, hating to see him in so much pain, he looked up at her, "I, I'm so sorry." he whimpered, but she didn't answer, "You should t, take the kids, a, and leave, while you still can." tears filled his eyes at the thought of her leaving, but it was better than hurting them again.

Laura shook her head, "No, i'm not goin anywhere, at least, not without you." she said, and he closed his eyes and let out a cries he'd held back, he shook his head, looking back at her, "You have to, for your own good, I don't know if that thing will come back, or when, but, when he does, I don't think I'll be able to stop him, and, I, I don't want- hmm." he let out a quiet moan as she kissed him.

The beast in the back of his mind stood in the center of his head, he glared ahead, pissed that he'd failed to accomplish his goal, but this sponge would have to sleep eventually, and when he did, he'd be ready.

"HMM?" he hummed as he heard the next few words she had to say, he could feel her gentle hand run through his head.

"I'm not leaving, if he ever comes back, then, he comes back, and when he does, we'll be ready, I love you, and I always will, that's why I married you, I was in the navy, I think I can handle myself this time, along with the kids, who, also love you." she smiled, and Spongebob sighed.

Savage shook his head, stepping closer, pressing his hands onto the wall that kept him back.

"H, HOW CAN SHE SAY THAT" Spongebob heard the beast ask, "HOW SOMEONE CAN FORGIVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" he asked, he heard her sigh, "I love you, you know that?" she asked as she leaned down to kiss him.

"LOVE?" he questioned looking away as if to think before he looked out, feeling her hand once again, petting the top of his head, and how nice it felt, "LOVE IS JUST A MYTH, LOVE IS-"

"All around us, all the time, and It's what keeps me going and gives me the strength to fight for the ones my love belongs to." he said as he opened his eyes to give him a great view of his wifes beautiful face.

Spongebob sighed, "Even if I died, my love for them will linger. That's why it's such a powerful thing to have. But to have it, you must first give it. I love my family, no matter what. I love my country, even if they hate me, and I bet I could learn to love you too, even if you're different."

"Even though it's gonna take some time, but no matter what others may say, that this world is full of people with a cruel indifference, that they do not wish to be with the people they deem to be strange, who is truly the odd one? The ones who are comfortable with themselves and care about everyone, or the ones that don't love anyone and would rather place themselves on a higher pedestal above them all?" he questioned.

"Who would love those people if they don't love themselves? I'm sure that even a person like you can learn to live among the ones you think are strange because they give love." he smiled, chuckling a bit while something came across his mind.

"You know, my son, I swear he thinks I'm a piece of old, junk, and would rather stay away and act cool, but through that facade, i can still see that he loves me, even if he denies it, and I will always love my son, even if someday he might turn out to be my reckoning. I can forgive him if that turns out to be true, so I can forgive you, too. Because my love gives me strength, maybe you can become stronger too, and learn to use your powers for good instead of for your own benefit. Because if everyone prospers, you shall too."

"IT'S NOT TRUE, YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT UP, BUT EVEN SO, WHAT YOU HAVE, IS, UH, BEAUTIFUL? SHE'S, HOW CAN SHE JUST, FORGIVE YOU LIKE THAT? AFTER ALL THE THINGS THAT I'VE FORCED HER INTO?" Savage questioned.

"There's another element to this thing called, 'love' you know?" he informed, "HMM?" "You have to gain their trust, of course, it won't be easy, I mean after-" he paused as he reached to touch her face where he'd scratched her.

Savage looked away, finding it painful, letting this sponge get to him, making him believe he had a chance, knowing now that he'd never gain their trust, "I'M SORRY." he quietly said, "I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO FORGIVE ME, AND I DON'T EXPECT FOR YOU, OR ESPECIALLY HER, TO TRUST ME, HECK, I CAN RARELY TRUST MYSELF, ALL I WANTED, WAS TO MAKE YOU SUFFER, BUT NOW, IT IS I THAT IS DOING THE SUFFERING, THE FEELING OF REGRET, OF WHAT I DID TO HER, TO, YOU-"

Spongebob sighed, "I don't want to talk about it, it's in the past, you can't change what you did, and, neither can I, we couldn't have prevented something like that from happening, but maybe we can next time-"

"THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME, I SWEAR- HNN, SHE'S BEAUTIFUL, AND WAY TOO SWEET FOR HER OWN GOOD, I DON'T DESERVE HER." he shook his head, and Spongebob sighed, "We, don't deserve her." he corrected, having Savage hum, "WE?" he questioned, and Spongebob sighed again, hating to think of it.

"Whether I like it, or not, you're a part of me now, and there's nothing I can do about it, except for, to make it work, I may not trust you, I may never will, as well as, forgive you for what you made me do to my family, but if we're gonna live together, we're gonna have to get along, and, you will have to work hard to earn my trust, which, won't be easy." Spongebob admitted.

"If you think i'm gonna give up so easily next time to you, you're wrong, it won't happen again, not while I'm alive, and I'll kill us both, before I let that happen." Spongebob warned, Savage sighed, his tail flicking back as he accepted his words.

"IF YOU COULD, PLEASE, JUST TELL YOUR WIFE, THAT I'M SORRY." he said, "I'M TIRED, SO I THINK I'M GONNA GO TO SLEEP FOR A WHILE, I'M HERE IF YOU EVER NEED ME." he said as he started to close his eyes to fall into a deep sleep, only to wake whenever he was called.

The End…. I guess :p


End file.
